


Playing With Yourself

by SeraphStarshine



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration in One Hole, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Self-cest, Time Travel, blame the somebody else music video for this because matty fucking himself is my new favorite thing, this gets a bit intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'd fuck myself."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You bloody narcissist, should have known you'd go with that," Adam groans, smacking his side lightly when Matty grins widely.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You can actually do that now," Ross speaks up after a bit, "go back in time and hook up with a past version of you." </i>
</p><p>Or the fic in which Matty uses time travel to hook up with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Yourself

"If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?" Adam asks, rolling his eyes when Matty groans and throws his hands up in annoyance.

"Your questions are so boring Hann," Matty complains, stretching out across the sofa until his legs are lying over Adam and Ross and his head is cradled in George's lap.

"Well if they're so awful, why doesn't somebody else think up one then?" Adam pouts, pushing at Matty's thigh weakly, his efforts at moving him producing no results.

"Fine, I'll take a turn," Ross offers, his brow furrowing in concentration as he tries to think of an interesting question.

Things like this happen often, they've got to find a way to entertain themselves when they're stuck on the bus for hours and they're too tired to do anything productive, which is how they ended up posing random queries to each other. They haven't quite reached the point of playing Bird's Eye Potato Waffle yet, but Matty's seconds away from suggesting that if this doesn't take a more interesting turn soon.

"If you had to pick one person in the band to fuck, who would it be?" Ross finally speaks up, his gaze drifting to Matty briefly before he opens his mouth again. "If you've already slept with them they're ineligible," he smirks, his eyes dancing between Matty and George teasingly.

"Well that means you can't say John then," Matty fires back, delighting in the crimson blush that stains Ross's face the second the words leave his mouth.

"Oh sod off," Ross mutters, "we haven't done that."

" _Yet_ ," George adds on, a deep chuckle vibrating through his chest that transfers into Matty through their shared points of contact.

"So is it just immediate band members or do the people we work with count?" Adam cuts in, leaving Matty to wonder who Adam has in mind that he'd like to get in bed with.

"I don't bloody know, take it however you want," Ross shrugs tiredly. "Let's just stick with us to make things simpler, John included of course."

"So who would you fuck Adam?" Matty presses, trying to direct attention away from himself while he thinks of an answer that doesn't involve George, or Adam actually since they had hooked up once ages ago when Matty was eighteen.

"I don't know honestly, can't pick you, maybe John I guess, he's very pretty." Matty can't help but laugh at the way Ross's eyebrows furrow when he hears Adam's answer, earning himself a scathing glare from his bandmate in return.

"Well John's my pick too, obviously," Ross huffs, shoving Matty off of him so he can reach his bottle of water from the nearby table.

"And you George?" Matty turns to his boyfriend, curious as to what his response will be since he can't go with the obvious.

"I'm not really into blokes you know," George hums, wrapping his arms lazily around Matty in complete juxtaposition to his previous statement, "you being the exception of course."

"That's cheating George, you've got to make a choice," Ross scowls, somehow managing to take a sip of his drink while looking frustrated all at the same time.

"I guess Adam?" George doesn't sound at all sure of his answer, leaving Matty giggling into his shoulder while Adam grins like he's won a prize. "Like if it was a life or death thing I would."

"Way to turn a compliment into an insult you twat," Adam whines, poking Matty in the shoulder until he lifts his face up from George's t-shirt. "Your turn Matty."

"Hmm..." Matty hedges, not really sure what to say since he's not all that attracted to Ross. He's tempted to go with John just to see the reaction he'll get, but he's hit with a rush of inspiration seconds before he opens his mouth. "I'd fuck myself."

"You bloody narcissist, should have known you'd go with that," Adam groans, smacking his side lightly when Matty grins widely.

"You can actually do that now," Ross speaks up after a bit, "go back in time and hook up with a past version of you."

"You're talking about those watches right?" George asks, and Matty vaguely remembers seeing a news story about them, although he never really pays attention to what the reporters are saying, he uses it more as background noise than anything else.

From what Matty can recall, the time traveling device is a recent invention that lets you jump back a few years without any repercussions. Matty's clueless as to how they function, and he hadn't known they were actually in production yet, but he trusts Ross's knowledge in anything relating to current events.

"Yeah, they've worked out all the kinks and apparently they're looking for volunteers to test them out. You should sign up Matty."

"Can I? Oh god that would be mental, I'm so in," Matty exclaims. He's never really given this any consideration, it's not something he ever thought would be possible, but with 2016 coming to a close, he isn't all that surprised that someone has finally figured out the secret to time travel, it was bound to happen eventually.

Sure, the scientists or whoever the fuck invented this probably didn't imagine it being used for the reason Matty has planned, but now that Matty's got the idea in his head, he can't stop thinking about it. He knows it's a bit self-centered, okay - _a lot_ , but he doesn't really care, and being able to say he's fucked himself is a claim he wants to be able to make.

"Are they sure it's safe?" George cuts in before Matty can say anything else, "like, he won't get stuck back there or fuck up the future or some shit?"

"From what I've heard, that's why you can only go back so many years, I think the limit is ten or something like that, and it's got to be when you're still alive so you don't have memories of before you were born. I don't understand all the semantics, but no one's gotten trapped in the past or hurt so far."

"Please George," Matty pouts, pushing out his bottom lip as he widens his eyes while peering up at his boyfriend, "can I? I'll be really careful."

"I don't know..." George hedges, chewing on the inside of his mouth as Matty continues to try and look as adorable as possible, "I'll read into it more when we get home and we can decide then."

"Thank you," Matty beams, snuggling into George's side happily, knowing that he's going to get his way even if George actually hasn't said yes yet.

"You're ridiculous Matty," Ross chortles fondly before wandering off toward the bunks, probably going to check if John's awake yet if Matty had to guess.

"You really are," George murmurs fondly, petting through Matty's messy curls as he sighs under his breath. "I think I'd like to see it though, two of you is a lovely mental image."

"I'm pretty sure they've got cameras or some shit so you can watch the stream," Matty mentions, vaguely remembering hearing something like that at one point in time.

"God," George groans, and Matty can't help but smirk when he feels him hardening in his jeans. "You're going to be the death of me you know?"

"But you love me," Matty giggles, pressing an open mouthed kiss to George's exposed neck, nipping on the skin lightly when he tips his head further to the right, giving Matty more room to work.

"I really do," George agrees, dragging Matty up by his chin so he can connect their lips, both of them ignoring the loud grunt of discontent they receive from Adam following their display of affection.

~~~

The actual process of getting signed up for a round with the time travel watches is even more tedious than Matty thought it would be. They aren't available for resale yet, so Matty has to get approval from the trial study that's testing them before he can use it, and per George's insistence, he isn't allowed to put his name on the list of volunteers until George extensively researches it to make sure it's one hundred percent safe.

George finally gives him the go ahead once he's satisfied almost a month after the initial conversation, and once he's waited what seems like ages, Matty received an email saying it's his turn to be granted the watch for a day. Luckily for him, the researchers don't really care how he spends his jaunt into the past, they are more interested in monitoring the device's reactions and making sure the time stream functions properly.

George had seemed a bit nervous about this whole thing once the day came, reminding Matty of everything he'd learned including all of the safety tips that Matty has heard a thousand times by now, telling him to come straight home as soon as the trip is over like Matty wouldn't be doing that already, but Matty puts up with it all gracefully.

Matty understands that George is a bit out of his comfort zone here, and as much as the idea intrigues him, Matty can tell that it also scares him, probably because they'll be separated by a matter of years instead of a short distance.

Matty manages to calm George down after a while, kissing him softly before grabbing his coat and making his way toward the facility quickly. He's already running a bit late thanks to George, but he's not too worried since the site isn't all that far from his place.

Matty had checked beforehand to find out if they'll be able to see what he does, not that the idea of strangers watching him fuck himself would put him off all that much, but George hadn't been too keen on the idea. Apparently they only turn the video feed on if something is wrong with the watch's readings though, so Matty should be safe as long as he doesn't fuck up the device. He's also got to travel with a small microphone attached to the back of his ear if they need to tell him to get out sooner than his appointed time, but besides that, he's mostly left to himself.

Much to George's delight, they are also given access to a live feed through a link that the company provided Matty with earlier, meaning George will be able to see Matty from their home computer. Matty has no clue how that works, especially since he's not carrying a camera with him as far as he knows, but he also doesn't care enough to seek out clarification.

The idea of George being a silent bystander in this has Matty even more excited than he already is, and he's got to concentrate on not getting hard while the employee at the facility walks him through a last minute explanation of how the watch functions and what to do if he gets himself in a bad place.

Matty's going back to 2013, he and George had planned this beforehand after much deliberation, finally deciding on that era since that Matty will probably be inebriated enough not to question seeing another version of himself, also he'd pretty much accepted that he liked blokes by then, even though he hadn't admitted his feeling for George quite yet.

They had timed his arrival so he'll get there near the end of one of their shows in New York. After wracking both of their memories, he and George are pretty sure that they had a hotel night that evening since they had an interview in Manhattan the next day, giving Matty plenty of time and privacy with his past self, if he can convince him to go along with this that is.

Matty isn't all too worried about that, he remembers how he was at that age, fucking pretty much anything that moved and not really giving a shit if they had a dick or not, in fact, he thinks he was beginning to prefer it at that point. The whole future self thing might be a bit hard to explain, but Matty hopes that a glossy summary will do.

Matty isn't left with any more time to ponder his venture, because just then, he's being tapped on the shoulder, a male whose name Matty hasn't caught telling him that they're ready to go if he is. Matty gives him a nod and a grin in affirmation, fingers poised above the correct button on the watch as he waits for the signal to press it.

When Matty receives a thumbs up, he pushes his finger downward, feeling an odd tingling sensation spreading throughout his limbs as he does so. It isn't uncomfortable really, just a bit odd. The room starts to blur out moments after that, forcing Matty to close his eyes when his stomach roils violently, the bout of motion sickness mixing with a surge of excitement when the fact that this is actually happening begins to set in.

~~~

Being back in 2013 isn't as off putting as Matty thought it would be. He had materialized about twenty minutes ago outside of the venue, which is a bit earlier than he had hoped to be given the fact that their set is still going on, but it is entertaining to watch his past self on stage, noticing the similarities and differences between his performances then and now.

Matty's made his way to the side of the main crowd by this point, keeping the hood of his jacket up even though he doubts anyone will recognize him. He's changed a lot in three years, and he'd be shocked if anyone associated his curly mop of his hair and his slightly made up face with the Matty Healy on stage that's sporting shaved sides and no shirt.

When the band - _his_ band announces their final song, Matty slips out of the venue, making his way to the rear entrance of the building that he vaguely remembers the direction of. He thinks that's where everyone will come out once the show is over, and it's his best bet for running into himself. He can't really get backstage without trying to explain who is since he doesn't have a pass, so this will have to do for now.

Matty looks down at the watch on his wrist as he waits, not understanding the readings that are running across it, but he hasn't heard anything from the researchers through his mic, so he assumes that everything is working the way it's supposed to be. The adornment is a bit heavy, but not as noticeable as he had imagined a time travel device would be, in fact - it mostly looks like a normal timepiece besides the odd display screen which resembles a mini computer.

Matty crosses his ankles over each other as he continues to wait, his stomach churning with nervous energy as the minutes tick by with no sign of his former self. He's allotted a full five hours here though, and it's barely even been one yet, so he's got time.

~~~

Matty's sitting down on the slightly chilly concrete with a cigarette between his lips when the band finally emerges, taking no notice of him just yet as they talk jovially amongst themselves.

Matty notices a line of fans waiting on the other side of a nearby fence, cacophony of squeals erupting from them when they catch sight of the four men, and if his memories are correct, he and George go out to greet them while the others head back to the room early.

Matty discretely joins the crowd composed mainly of young girls, keeping to the back so he won't draw any attention to himself. He can feel the minutes slipping away from him as the line slowly moves forward, but he's can't rush this or the whole thing will blow up in his face.

Finally Matty is almost to the front. He's the last one still hanging around besides the few people in front of him, and he finds himself reminiscing fondly on the days when they could actually meet every fan instead of having to call it quits or avoid signings altogether.

Matty notices his younger self eyeing him curiously when he gets within range of him, and he recognizes the muted glint in his eye that means he's got an idea why he's here. Matty used to be especially skilled at reading which fans showed up for a selfie and which ones came hoping for sex, and apparently his body language is even more obvious than he thought it was.

"Hello there mate," past Matty greets him once the last girl's giggles have faded away along with her footsteps. "You got something you'd like me to sign, or you just want a picture?" Matty can tell that the younger man is feeling him out, trying to see if his original hypothesis is correct or not. He's not sure if the other Matty's has caught on to their similarities yet, but he knows it's only a matter of time before either his voice or his stature gives him away.

"A picture would be nice, but I was hoping for something else instead," Matty responds coyly, lowering his tone a bit in the hopes of avoiding detection for a little bit longer.

Matty bites back a smirk when his other self waves his hand over his shoulder briefly, which used to be his and George's universal signal for _"fuck off for a bit so I can get laid"_. They stopped using it once they ended up sleeping with each other more often than not, but Matty hasn't forgotten about it.

Matty waits until George is out of earshot before sidling a bit closer, pushing his hood back slightly so the other Matty can get a better look at his face. The eyeliner and lipstick he put on earlier disguise his features a bit, and his younger self doesn't seem to notice that he's staring back into his own face.

"What did you have in mind?" past Matty asks, his eyes traveling up and down Matty's body greedily as if he's already picturing him naked and sprawled out underneath him.

"Maybe a bit of your time?" Matty suggest, batting his eyelashes briefly while jutting his hip out invitingly. "I'm not from here, and I'm at a loss for how to spend the rest of my evening."

"Well I've got some wine in my room if you'd like to share a drink with me?" the younger man offers, his eyes glittering darkly as he speaks.

"I'd love that," Matty agrees eagerly. He pulls his hood back up when his other self holds out his hand, lacing their fingers together before pulling Matty in the direction of the hotel.

Matty will wait until they get there to reveal who is to his past self, that way even if he makes a scene, no one will be around, and hopefully Matty's proposal will be so enticing that he won't be able to turn it down.

~~~

"Here love," younger Matty smiles, offering Matty a glance of wine from the bottle he's just opened.

Matty sips on his red liquid idly, trying to decide how to go about this, finally deciding to just spit it out and see what happens before he wastes any more of his limited time. His other self is halfway drunk at least, he might even be high as well, so maybe the intoxication while make this all sink in a bit easier.

"So...uh," Matty stutters, a sudden rush of nerves twisting his stomach into knots, his tongue lying thick in his mouth as he struggles to find the right words to describe who he is, "do I look at all familiar to you?" Matty finally settles on saying, pushing his hood off entirely so his other self can get a proper look at his face.

"Don't think so," the younger man shrugs, peering at Matty through lowered lids as he searches for similarities. Matty had heard that most people wouldn't recognize themselves if they saw them on the street, and apparently this is proof of that, so he knows he's got to show something that this version of himself will be sure to identify with. "Oh fuck," past Matty curses suddenly when Matty unbuttons the top of his shirt, showing off the tattoo there. "Is that just a copy or - I mean...I'm dreaming right?" the younger Matty asks, his eyes staring at Matty's ink before darting back up to his face nervously, taking in the identical features that he hadn't caught onto before.

"Not quite, time travel's a thing now," Matty keeps his tone nonchalantly, holding his wrist up in front of his face so the other man can see the fancy device strapped to it, "so I decided to pay you a visit, but I promise that I'm as real as you are."

"Bloody hell...how is that possible?" the younger Matty exhales heavily, his eyes widening to a comical size as he takes a heavy gulp from the bottle clutched in his fist.

"I'm you in three years," Matty explains, taking a tentative step closer to his past self, setting his wine glass down on the end table as he goes. "This device lets me jump back a bit. I know it sounds crazy, but think about it, with all the technology in the world, this really isn't that odd right?"

"I guess," the other Matty concedes although his tone is still laced in doubt. "So if I believe that this isn't a crazy hallucination, which I'm not saying I do, why are you here? Is this some sci-fi shit and you're going to tell me how to save the world?" the younger man laughs, a hint of hysteria creeping into the sound as he sits down on the nearby bed ungracefully.

"Not anything quite that dramatic," Matty chuckles, shedding his jacket entirely as he continues to make his way nearer to his past self. "In fact, I'm still looking for what you were when you brought me up here," Matty smirks, toying with the remaining buttons on his blouse as he waits for his younger self's response.

" _Wait_ ," past Matty gasps, peering up at Matty with confusion rimming his irises, "you traveled back in time so we could share a quick shag?"

"Basically," Matty shrugs, rolling his shoulders back as he tries not to laugh at the bewildered expression on his other self's face. "It's a bit of a long story, well not really, it'd probably bore you honestly, but it's something I've been thinking about for a while now, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity once I got it."

"So I wear makeup in the future," younger Matty remarks, his voice deceptive casually although Matty can tell he's still reeling inside, recognizing the mannerisms he puts on when he's trying to pretend that he's fine when he's really not. He's not questioning his validity anymore though, so Matty decides to take that as a good sign.

"Occasionally, it's nice to change things up every now and then."

"I never really considered it before," past Matty muses, raising a hand slowly as if he wants to touch Matty's painted face, but he drops it down by his side seconds later.

"You'll work your way up to it eventually." Matty knows that he didn't gain the courage to wear makeup in public until the making of the video for Love Me, although he did occasionally paint his nails before then, but he typically took it off before he went on stage, only allowing a few trusted people to see him with it on.

The younger Matty is silent after that, and Matty doesn't break the quiet, knowing he needs a few minutes to process all of this before he brings up his proposition again.

"How's the band doing in your time?" other Matty finally asks. He seems to have calmed down a bit now, his breathing is stabilized and his posture isn't so rigid, and Matty thinks he's finally starting to accept this.

"Insane, _god_ \- you're in for a crazy couple of years," Matty answers sincerely, not wanting to give too much away although his natural instinct to gush about the band wells inside him.

The researchers had said it was fine to interact with past versions of himself, but they had warned Matty about providing too much detail about the future. They didn't think it would change anything, but they had all agreed that it was better to be safe than sorry in that aspect. "I can't really talk that much about it though, I'm on a bit of a schedule actually, so if you don't want to do this, just let me know yeah?"

"You're serious about this, you really want me to fuck you, or is it the other way round?"

"I do - want you that is," Matty groans softly, his cock already hardening in his trousers when he hears the words falling from his own lips without him speaking. "You want it too...don't you?" Matty dares to ask, not missing the way his past self's pupils dilate when he opens up his shirt, letting the thin material hang off of him as he arches his back subtlety.

"I - I think I do," the younger man mutters, chewing on his lips roughly as his gaze roves over Matty's bare torso. "It's weird though, I mean - you're _me_."

"Don't worry about it love, just pretend I'm another fan," Matty suggest, sitting up his knees so he's that much closer to his other self.

"Fuck it, alright then," other Matty agrees suddenly, pleasing Matty with the ease with which he's accepted this. His past self strips off his oversized tank top quickly like he'll change his mind if he doesn't initiate things now, showing off his matching ink which is shining softly under the thin layer of sweat that's still clinging to his body hours after the show. "I'd probably end up regretting it if I said no after all."

"I'd also be very disappointed," Matty murmurs lowly, leaning forward in small increments until the younger man gets the hint and finally connects their lips in a tentative kiss.

Their melding is a bit awkward at first; Matty isn't really sure how far to push things, not to mention he's usually the more submissive one in situations like this, but it only takes a few moments for his past self to regain his equilibrium, and before long, he's gasping into Matty's mouth, his tongue slipping past Matty's parted lips before he pushes him down against the mattress roughly.

Matty never really thought about what he tastes like before, but the flavor is mostly smoke and wine tinted with something else potent that Matty can't quite name. He enjoys it though, he knows that much.

Matty moans happily when his other self hovers over him, his hands tangling roughly in Matty's hair just the way he likes it. Their teeth clash when past Matty wraps his fingers around a handful or curls, wrenching it back until Matty's whining into his mouth as hot jolts of pleasure shoot from his scalp into his crotch.

" _God_ \- you really are me," the other Matty heaves out, his eyes flashing brightly when he pulls away so they can both catch their breath.

"Told you," Matty groans, his hips tilting forward uselessly as he tries to find friction where there is none.

"Take these off," younger Matty orders, fumbling with the button on his trousers hastily as Matty sits up to help him peel them off, throwing his blouse away as well in the process. "Bloody hell." His past self exhales deeply once Matty's finally gotten both feet free from the tight cuffs, his eyes fixated on Matty's lower half like it's the best thing he's ever seen, and it's only then that Matty remembers that he's wearing panties, a light purple pair that are George's personal favorite.

"Do you like them?" Matty asks, a bit unsure of how to interpret the younger man's reaction.

"They're beautiful - _you're_ beautiful," younger Matty admits, and although the compliment shouldn't mean so much coming from himself, Matty finds that he's blushing hotly, a scarlet stain dragging down his neck as he lies back against the duvet slowly.

"You've got some new tattoos," past Matty remarks, his fingers dancing across the most recent ink gracing Matty's arm, the delicate touch releasing a soft shiver over Matty's skin that has him shaking gently. "We don't actually have a kid...do we?" he asks, pausing over the word _DAD_ , a concerned expression pulling at his features when he glances up at Matty curiously.

"Not to a person, but I've got a dog now, he's named Allen and he's really quite lovely."

"Why am I not surprised?" other Matty giggles, relief washing over his face when he understands the symbolism.

The younger man leans over him again then, ending their short conversation by kissing him roughly and tenderly all at once, his tongue stroking wetly against the inner walls of his mouth in a way that has Matty gripping onto his shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Matty has to toss his head back so he can gasp loudly when younger Matty grinds down against him harshly. Matty's so turned on he can feel his blood trying to pump his way out of his skin, and he knows if they don't move this along soon, he's not going to last very long at all.

Something about seeing his hands brushing against his cheek and feeling the bruising pressure of his lips against his own is insanely arousing, and Matty silently thanks Ross for thinking up the question that got him in this situation in the first place.

"Can you - _fuck_ ," Matty breaks off so he can moan lowly, "want you to touch me."

"Yeah...okay," the younger man mutters darkly, his lips dragging against Matty's briefly before he sits up slightly, his expression coming across as captivated and enamored, which has Matty preening under the attention. " _Fuck_ \- I don't even know what to do first."

Matty's about to offer some suggestions, but his train of thought is derailed when his other self latches onto his neck, his teeth scraping over his pulse point sharply before he bites down on the sensitive spot just above his collarbone. Matty arches into his mouth, his lids falling closed as the younger version of him pulls away, running his tongue over what Matty's sure is going to be a bruise later on.

Past Matty continues his exploration of Matty's body, his fingers tracing over the dips in his ribs as he moves his lips down to his nipple, paying attention to the raised buds for a few minutes before he heads even lower. Matty's breathing hitches when his tongue runs over the waistband of his panties, his cock twitching as it strains against the material encasing it, a small wet spot forming on the front of the fabric as his other self continues to tease him.

"Please?" Matty begs, his lungs aching and his muscles tensing up when the younger man does nothing else. Matty secretly loves being this wound up, George does it to him all the time, but he's worried that his five hours are going to run out before they get a chance to fuck properly, and he thinks he might cry if that happens.

"I almost don't want to take them off," past Matty murmurs, the pads of his fingers tracing over the outline of Matty's cock through his underwear. "Never thought I'd like a bloke in panties so much, especially not myself."

"Well I am very pretty," Matty teases, a choked off noise punctuating the end of his sentence when the younger man blows a rush of hot air over his cock.

"You're gorgeous," his other self agrees, and the sensation of his hands tugging down his panties coupled with the praise has Matty whimpering pathetically, the simmering pool of heat in his lower belt searing through him as past Matty wraps a firm hand around his cock.

"This is so fucking mental," the younger man whispers as he swipes his thumb across Matty's slit, but Matty's too lost in the sensations he's feeling to formulate a response.

He can't stop gasping sharply every time other Matty does something new, and he knows he's making sure to hit all the spots Matty likes, because he knows exactly where he's the most sensitive and just how much pressure to use to have Matty's thighs shaking with need.

"I'll be right back," the younger man murmurs after a few minutes have passed, his voice coming to Matty through a haze as he tries to understand why his other self is getting up, but when he sees him heading over to his bag, he belatedly realizes what's going on.

"Shit," past Matty curses, dumping a load of clothes on the floor as he continues to search through his belongings. "I think I'm out of condoms."

"Should be alright," Matty shrugs, "I mean, I'm clean, which means you have to be by association."

"True," his other self chuckles, stripping off his jeans and underwear before returning to the bed with a bottle of lube clutched in his fist, giving Matty very little time to appreciate his body even though its basically a copy of his own, just a little thinner maybe. "Roll over for me," he suggest, and Matty instantly complies, although he's a bit disappointed that he won't be able to see his own face when they fuck, but he's so desperate right now that he's willing to do anything if it gets him off.

Matty hears the familiar sound of a cap snicking open behind him, and he can't help but shake his hips impatiently as he waits. His cock pulses between his legs when he feels the younger version of himself shifting nearer, his muscles tensing in anticipation when the other Matty brushes a finger against his entrance gently.

"You sure about this?" he asks, and Matty has to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"'Course I am, didn't travel all this way for nothing."

"Alright, just make sure to relax." Matty does chuckle then, he just can't help the mirthful sound from escaping his throat, although he does appreciate the care his past self is treating him with.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not a stranger to this," Matty grins, spreading his limbs further apart when the younger man presses the tip of his finger against the rim of his arse. "You can start with two by the way, I won't need much prep."

The younger man doesn't listen to Matty's instructions, carefully slipping one finger inside of him instead, but Matty doesn't complain. He glorifies in the sensation of his muscles stretching around something, his hips immediately tilting backward in the hopes of hitting his prostate.

"God you're eager," his past self remarks, causing Matty to flush when he realizes how needy he's coming off as, but he's not bothered enough by it to stop his steady rocking. "Ready for two?"

"Ready for you to fuck me already," Matty huffs, a satisfied groan leaving his lips when the younger him pushes another digit alongside the first, crooking them downward slightly until they're pressing directly against the sensitive bundle of nerves located there.

"I'm bloody getting there," past Matty grumbles, scissoring his fingers widely a few more times before removing them, leaving Matty achingly empty and brimming with impatience as he coats his cock in a thick layer of lube.

Matty sighs happily when he feels the blunt pressure of his other self's cock resting against his entrance, loving the anticipation that always comes before the fullness that's about to follow. The younger man places one hand on the small of his back, using the other to guide his cock inside of him, his slick length dragging across Matty's insides until his hips are flush with Matty's arse.

"Fuck you feel good," past Matty moans once he's all the way in, stroking over Matty's ribs as he rocks back and forth, the exaggerated drag leaving Matty shivering as his nerves erupt with spikes of pleasure.

Matty gasps when the younger man pulls out slowly, leaving just the head of his cock in before he pushes forward with a little more force. Matty twists a bit, trying to get a better angle, moaning softly whenever his past self's length brushes against parts of him that are still a bit sore from his last session with George.

As good as this feels, Matty quickly grows frustrated with the gentle pace his past self is maintaining, and although the drag is nice, he wants more - _needs_ it really, and he isn't afraid to voice that aloud.

"Harder - _fuck_ ," Matty whines, shoving himself back against his other self roughly, finally managing to graze his prostate briefly with the slight change in position.

Matty's never really thought about it before, but his cock's not all that big, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but he's used to George - to his thick length which stretches him so wide that at times Matty isn't sure if he can take it, so this downgrade is a little disappointing to say the least.

"Hell - I guess I get fussier with age," younger Matty huffs, leaving Matty whining when he pulls out of him unexpectedly.

"What did you do that for?" Matty whimpers, his thighs shaking as his arse clenches down around empty air. "Just gag me if I'm bothering you so much."

"Maybe I should," his other self smirks, which Matty catches when he turns his head to follow his movements, "not quite what I had in mind though."

Matty watches eagerly as the younger version of himself returns to his bag, resisting the urge to touch himself as the other man rummages around in his things for a few moments until he emerges with a flesh colored dildo that Matty had forgotten he owned until just now.

Matty vaguely remembers purchasing it when he had been overcome by a bout of curiosity centered on what it would feel like to have something inside of him while he was still unsure if he would actually enjoy being with a man. He'd used it on himself a few times before he'd worked up the courage to go out and get properly fucked - _god_ , look how far he's come now.

Matty knees go weak when his past self returns to the bed with the toy, his arms wobbling unsteadily under his weight. He hasn't used one of these in ages, and if they're going to do what Matty thinks they are, then he's never done that before.

"Do you want this," younger Matty asks, reopening the lube so he can cover the toy with it, "want me to fuck you with this and my cock?"

"Yeah," Matty croaks out, his throat going dry at just the thought of it. He hasn't considered trying this with anyone else, if he attempted it with George, he'd probably split in two, but he can't deny that the prospect has his cock pulsing between his legs as if it's voicing its own form of silent agreement.

"You can lie down," past Matty suggests, placing a supporting hand on Matty's hip as he helps him roll onto his back. "Spread your legs for me love."

Matty nods wordlessly, his thighs slipping open as wide as they can go, exposing his hole to his other self's gaze. Matty finds himself falling into the mindset he often ends up in when he's with George during which he feels safe and treasured, and he's desperate to do anything to please whoever he's with.

"Tell me if it's too much, I don't want to hurt you."

Matty nods in place of a verbal response, all of his witty remarks and snarky attitude drying up as he feels the toy being worked into him. It's not as good as flesh and blood, but Matty's so turned on by this point that he doesn't really care. He cries out softly once it's all the way in, the wide head pressing directly against his prostate, leaving Matty breathless and achy already.

The younger man leans up and kisses Matty before positioning himself at his entrance, his lips slick and soft against Matty's which have gone dry by this point. He picks up one of Matty thighs, pressing it back against his stomach before fitting himself into the space he's made, whispering something under his breath that Matty can't quite catch, but his tone is soothing, allowing Matty to unclench his muscles with are trying to clamp down around the cock shaped object.

His other self keeps watching him as his forces his cock in above the toy, his movements slow and steady, which Matty appreciates. He's muscles are screaming against the added stretch, but Matty's never been one to shy away from a little pain, and the sensation of having the extra pressure against his most sensitive spot makes it worth it.

"You good?" past Matty asks when he's all the way in, his chest heaving as he stares down at Matty, the constraint he's placing on himself glaringly obvious in every one of his features.

Matty means to respond with words, but when he opens his mouth, an obscene sound leaves his mouth instead, something halfway between a whimper and a moan if Matty had to classify it. His eyes are tearing up from the burning ache in his lower back that's coupled with the pleasure shooting up his spine, and he thinks he's might go mad if the younger him doesn't move soon.

"Please - _fuck me_ ," Matty manages to gasp out, his hips rocking back a fraction of an inch in a physical form of pleading, and that paired with his words finally gets Matty what he wants.

His other self's thrusts remain shallow, but _really_ , that's all Matty can take at the moment. Each slight shift of his cock pushes the toy against Matty's inner muscles, stimulating his prostate constantly until Matty's borderline sobbing under the intense rush of sensations that's flooding over him.

"Matty, Matty," the younger version of himself repeats over and over, almost like a chant, or maybe a prayer.

His other self's arms start to tremble while he holds himself above Matty, his torso flexing as he moves himself in and out of him at a steady pace. He keeps a firm grip on Matty's folded thigh the entire time, keeping him exposed and open as he continues to work his cock inside him, his nails digging into the tender skin so hard that Matty knows he's going to carry marks the next day.

"I - _oh god_ , I'm gonna come," Matty cries out, his torso arching off of the mattress after a particularly hard thrust that almost sends him shattering then and there.

"Good...wanna see it, come for me love," his past self pleads, his cock twitching inside Matty heavily, and the fact that Matty can feel that has him groaning loudly, his fingers digging into the duvet as he tries to hold on for a little bit longer, not wanting this moment to end just yet.

It's when Matty recalls that George is watching all of this that the pressure in his belly becomes unbearable. Matty screams hoarsely as his balls draw up, his abdomen tightening as he shoots heavily across his chest, his come streaking his sweat soaked skin as his orgasm tears through him.

Matty thinks he might actually black out for a moment, or at least lose his connection with reality, because the next thing he remembers is his other self stilling, his cock pulsing as he fills Matty up, a string of curses littered with his name falling from his spit soaked lips as his hips rock back and forth weakly.

Matty knows what he looks like when he comes, George likes to fuck him in front of a mirror so he can watch himself, but seeing it like this is something else. His mouth still hangs open back then like it does now, his eyes squeezing shut before his entire body relaxes and he slumps forward weakly.

Matty winces when the younger version of himself pulls out, removing the toy soon after. Matty feels satiated and sore, his muscles protesting when he rolls onto his side slowly, faint aftershocks still buzzing through his nerve endings as he tries to remember how to speak again.

"That was amazing," Matty breathes out, his lips pulling upward in a smile when the other Matty leans down and kisses him gently.

"Best sex I've ever had honestly," the younger man exhales happily once they pull apart, his eyes practically sparkling as he gazes down at Matty fondly. "Don't know what that says about me since it was with myself though."

Matty catches sight of the clock when the younger man gets up, realizing that his time here is almost up, and he's got to get dressed soon if he wants to make it back by the five hour mark.

The other version of himself returns from the bathroom with a damp towel which Matty gratefully accepts, wiping the drying come off his chest the best that he can before he decides he's clean enough to begin putting his clothes back on, although he isn't sure if his limbs can support his weight just yet.

"So...do you want to stay the night?" past Matty offers, his voice wavering slightly with a hint of awkwardness that seems to be making a reappearance now that the lust is slowly draining out of the both of them.

"I'd love to, but I can't," Matty shakes his head, forcing his numb legs over the edge of the mattress so he can search for his discarded trousers, the watch on his arm pulling heavily at his wrist although he hadn't noticed it at all until just now. "I'm on a schedule unfortunately, and I don't want to worry George by being late."

"So we still live with him huh?" the younger man chuckles. " _God_ \- speaking of George, I'm pretty sure we fucked in the bed he usually sleeps in."

"I doubt he'll mind," Matty smirks, tempted to say more in regards to his current relationship with George, but deciding that his other self will discover his feelings on his own soon enough.

"I wonder what he'd say if I told him what I got up to tonight, probably assume that I've gone mental, I'm still half convinced that I have honestly."

"You haven't, I promise," Matty reiterates, "but maybe don't let George know about this, he might get the wrong idea and think you've taken something."

"Yeah, you're probably right," the younger man concedes, "don't want to have him panicking over nothing."

Once Matty's finally presentable once again, he returns to his past self's side, pressing a brief kiss to the corner of his mouth in the form of a farewell, his lips lingering for a bit longer than he had planned when the younger man wraps his arms around the back of his neck in a loose embrace.

"Take care of yourself yeah?" Matty knows that no matter what he says, his younger self is still in for a rough couple of months, but maybe seeing this happier, healthier version of himself will give him some hope when he's at his lowest, or maybe not, but either way, Matty knows that he'll make it through in the end, he did, and they are the same person after all.

"You too, be careful traveling through time and all that."

Matty steps back a few paces, waving to the younger man before turning his attention to the watch, pressing the correct button with barely a minute to spare. The last thing he sees before the world fades out is the mirror image of himself leaning back against his pillow with a blissed out expression plastered across his features.

~~~

Once Matty arrives back in the present time, he checks his phone as soon as he's able to, trying to scroll through his notifications while handing off the watch and answering the questions that are being fired at him without really listening to anything.

He sees a text from George that was sent about five minutes ago, the simple sentence speeding up his heart rate as he discreetly slides the device back into his pocket once he's replied so he can give the people around him his full attention, George's words repeating in his mind constantly the entire time.

_"I want you back home now."_

It's hard to read George's tone through a text, but Matty knows he rarely gives orders, which means that George is probably desperate to see him again, and honestly, Matty is too even though they've only been separated for about six hours.

Matty gets out of the research facility as quickly as he can, promising to report in if he feels any ill effects later on. He hails a cab even though his flat isn't that far of a walk, but he wants to get to George as soon as possible.

Matty's limbs feel light as he relaxes against the leather seat, his entire body filling with a heady languor that has him feeling sleepy and content, but Matty can't give in to his exhaustion just yet.

Matty wants to see what George thought of this whole thing, because as much as Matty enjoyed himself, the main reason he did this was mostly because he could tell that the idea excited George, and imagining what his reaction will be is what has his knee jumping up and down as the vehicle gets closer to his flat with every passing second.

Matty all but throws his fare at the driver once they pull to a stop, not bothering to wait for his change before he's bolting toward his front door with his keys already out and ready, shoving them into the lock hastily and cursing when he gets the one wrong in his hurry.

George is on Matty before he takes two steps inside, his arms bracketing his smaller frame as he pushes Matty up against the closest wall, his lips pressing against Matty's in a kiss that Matty can only describe as claiming, like George is trying to make sure that Matty knows that he's still his even though he gave his permission for this venture in the first place.

"Fuck Matty," George growls darkly, his tone reverent and radiating with lust, his teeth scraping against Matty's bottom lip as he speaks, "you did so well, you're so fucking perfect."

Matty whimpers when George leans into him, the outline of his cock a heavy pressure against Matty's belly. Matty's too worn out for his body to show any physical signs of interest, but the fact that George is this affected by simply watching him fills Matty's chest with a surge of warmth composed of pride and an overwhelming sense of accomplishment.

Matty slips his hand under the waistband of George's pyjamas, pushing the soft fabric down hurriedly so he can get a good angle. George groans in appreciation when Matty finally gets his fingers around his cock, his head falling forward as Matty begins stroking him quickly, smearing the precome that's practically flooded his boxers across his length as he goes.

"You looked so beautiful Matty," George gasps against his throat, his hips rocking forward into Matty's fist at a rapid pace, "wanted to be there with you, should have gone so I could have shown him how you like it."

Matty kisses George in reply, effectively quieting the younger man by licking against his gums before pulling away so he can sink down to his knees, dragging his underwear off in the process, taking George's cock into his mouth once he's situated.

George moans harshly when Matty swallows around him, his hands lacing in Matty's curls as he begins fucking his mouth with shallow strokes, knowing exactly how much Matty can take without getting overwhelmed by his size.

" _Shit_ ," George curses weakly after a few minutes, his grip on Matty's hair tightening by a small fraction, "I'm close already, you gonna take it for me?"

Matty whimpers around his length, the fact that George is already seconds away from his release after so little stimulation pleasing him more than he had imagined it would. He lets his eyes flutter shut as he unhinges his jaw so George can use his mouth however he wants, pressing his tongue against the ticking vein underneath George's cock, knowing that George is especially sensitive there.

George understands the invitation instantly, pushing his cock past his lips three more times before he shudders and comes, his entire body trembling as Matty continues to apply pressure until George is empty.

George leans down before Matty can move from his kneeling position, hooking his arms under Matty's knees and back after pulling on his trousers, picking him up easily before heading over to the sofa, collapsing across it while keeping Matty held tightly against him.

"I love you," Matty murmurs when George doesn't say anything, sensing that George needs the reminder after seeing him with someone else, even if that person was technically himself.

"Love you more," George replies, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of Matty's head, keeping his lips there for longer than he usually does. "So how was it? You seemed to enjoy yourself."

"So did you," Matty teases, poking at his now softening cock to prove his point. "It was mental of course, I'm glad I went through with it, but I'd much rather get fucked by you honestly."

"I still can't believe you actually did it."

"Why not?" Matty pouts, snuggling into a more comfortable position as he speaks. "Thought I'd back out at the last minute?"

"Not really, George shrugs, "I guess it didn't really hit me what was happening until you were in his room. I know we've been planning this for ages, but I assumed something would go wrong, or the other you would throw a fit. Definitely didn't expect him to pull out a toy and fuck you with it."

"Don't be jealous George," Matty sighs playfully, because he knows his boyfriend well enough to recognize the hint of envy coloring his tone a faint orange shade. "It was just a bit of fun."

"I know, I'm not upset," George clarifies, kissing Matty briefly, using the action to back up his words. "I mean, I was all for this, I guess I'm just a bit more possessive of you than I thought, even with past versions of you."

"I'm all yours love, don't worry about that," Matty reassures him, sighing happily when George begins petting through his hair gently which never fails to have Matty relaxed and pliant within minutes.

"And I'm yours," George whispers, his words wrapping around Matty until he's cocooned in a bubble knitted with safety and adoration, his eyes slipping closed when George begins to hum quietly.

No matter how entertaining his jaunt into the past had been, Matty doesn't think he'll be doing that again, why would he when he's got everything he could ever want right here?


End file.
